Lovers For Eternity
by Sesual-Phrase
Summary: Sakuya and Aine have a great relationship but there are some problems that need to be resolved. Can they do it? Will there love last?
1. Emergency

**Will Love Last **

**Disclaimer: I do Not own any of these characters so dont get me in trouble!!!**

**Chapter 1**

At the moment Aine is at home cleaning up since they have not been to the apartment for awhile because of all the television appearences and radio station interviews that had kept both of them away from home for a week. Sakuya is at the studio for the confrence about there release schedual coming up.

"Our latest single will be coming out June 29. we will be promoting it by doing a concert in the middle of town." Sasaki said leaning over the table looking at the members of the band Lucifer. His particular attention has been on Sakuya since he was looking down and twirling the pen in his hand.

"During this concert we are putting out raffle tickets," Sasaki continued.

"Raffle Tickets? What for?" Towa spoke up.

"Well, if you let me talk i will tell you," Sasaki snapped.

"Now, I was thinking of the raffle tickets being used for chances to win 'a day with Sakuya'"

"WHAT" Sakuya stood up and was wondering why _him_.

"Sakuya do you knoe how much money this will bring in? Lucifer is the hottest band in Japan and think of all the money it will bring in!!" Sasaki exclaimed.

"So you're not even gonna talk to me about it first?" Sakuya said half yelling.

"Sakuya relax, what possible harm could it do?" Yuki Said giving him a glare.

"Can't we just make it.."Sakuya was starting to say but his pager went off.

He took his pager from his pocket and it said, "COME HOME FAST EMERGENCY"

"Oh shit" Sakuya said as he ran out the door.

Instead of using the elavater he used the stairs racing down as fast as he could. Bursting through the doors and running through the lobby he almost fell flat on his face from running to fast. He went to his Ferrari and started it as fast as he can speeding out of the parking lot heading to the apartment

_I hope Aine is O.K. This is scaring the hell out of me! What happened? I bet Ralph Grazer is behind this. I have to kill that bastard. _

Sakuya finally pulls into the driveway of the apartment anxious to see what is wrong. He got up to his floor and instead of unlocking the door with his key, he uses his shoulder to bust through it. As the door flung open he see's the apartment is trashed and he can hear the sound of water running.

"AINE" Sakuya screames.

He walks in the bathroom and saw Aine in the bathtub fully underwater and the water flowing over the bathtub onto the floor. He runs in and pulls her up and holds her against his chest.

"NO, NO, NO, how could this happen?? It is all my fault, this all happened because of me!" Sakuya managed to get out in between his crying.

He pulled her out of the tub and called for an ambulence.

when he got off the phone he went back over to where he had layed her on the bed to feel for a heartbeat. He could just feel one but it was very weak. Sakuya pulled Aine on his lap crying and waiting for the ambulance to come.

_No i cannot lose Aine she is the one who brought love in to my life. She is the one that filled the lonlieness in my heart. I cannot lose her now. Please Aine, please come back to you. we promised each other we would never leave each other._

About 5 minutes later the ambulance showed up and took Aine to the hospital. Sakuya followed the ambulance in his ferrari sobbing, thinking about what might happen to him if she dies. Where will he end up? He arrived in the hospital parking lot and he parked the car. By the time he got in there they already had Aine into the Emergency Room trying to bring her back. He sat down across from the room she was in and put his elbows on his knees and his head lay on his hands.

_Please God do not let her go. She is everything to me and i can not even begin to think about what life would be life without her. if you are going to take my lover, soul mate, and partner away; take me too._

After waiting 15 minutes of sitting there praying to got the nurse finally came out.

Sakuya stood up almost ready to cry.

"So how is she?" Sakuya said tears gathering up in his eyes.

"She is alive now but she has not woke up yet. She is unconscious" The nurse said in a reassuring voice.

"Thank you" He said falling to his knees.

" May i go in and sit with her untill she wakes up?" Sakuya asked.

"Of course, go right ahead" The nurse said saying goodby.

Deciding he should call the guys and say sorry for running out on them like that hr wanted to take a look at Aine first. So he headed into her room and walk over to where she lay.

"Don't worry i am here, everything will be alright. Just stay string for me little bird" he said whispering in her ear and then kissing her neck.

Then he turned and walked out of ther room to go call his band mates. But before he could leave he turned back around to take one last look at her. He was thinking to himself how lucky he was for not losing her. He looked at the beautiful golden brown hair she had framing her face as she just layed there. Everything about her was perfect to Sakuya and with that; he left the room.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay so what did ya think. Sensual Phrase is my favorite manga of ALL. Sakuya is so hot! and his blue eyes are gorgeuos! Well Review and i will have the next chapter up soon!!! 


	2. Worries Are Over

**Lovers For Eternity**

Chapter 2

All the band members were at Aines bedside talking about what could have happened. Sakuya was holding her hand and was in a deep thought when Towa interupted his thoughts...

"Sakuya are you alright?" Towa said worried about Sakuya.

"Huh, what?Oh, im fine why?" Sakuya asked

"Dude, you have been sitting there for hours just starung at her. are you hungry or something you have not eaten in a while." Towa said.

"No, im fine. why do you ask?" Sakuya said yawning.

"Sakuya you might want to go home and get some rest. You are beating yourself up and it is not good for you." Atsuro piped up.

" I am fine here. The nurses are letting me sleep here."Sakuya said yawning for a second time.

"Okay well i have to go home. There is a few things i haev to get done tonight." Yuki said

"Yeah, i'll have to second that!" Atsuro Said

"Me too! See ya later Sakuya." Towa said.

"Alright i will talk to you guys tommorow to tell you what is going on." Sakuya sasid walking them to the door.

The band mates left and 3 hours later Sakuya was asleep at Aines side.

"Mmmm" Aine goaned at she was slowly regaining conciousness.

"Aine?" Sakuya asked waking up.

"Mmm Sakuya.." Aine mumbled

"Aine" Sakuya yelled jumping up and hugging her

"Im so glad your awake. I was so worried about you. You scared the hell out of me. What happened? Who was behind this?" Sakuya said all in one breath.

" I am obviously ok now right!" Aine said blushing.

"What happened?" Sakuya asked as he sat back down in his chair and holding his lovers hands.

"I was cleaning the house since we have noto been there in a while. I walked into the bathroom to put my hair up while i scrubbed the floor and i hear a creak from the door opening but i did not turn around fast enough to see who it was...and then i draw a blank." Aine said with a puzzled look on her face.

"You didn't page me saying come home?" Sakuya mumbled

"No, not that i remember" Aine said.

"Where exactly is your pager at anyway?"Sakuya said

"Last time i knew it was on the counter at home." Aine grumbled

A yawn came from both of them and they both fell asleep soon afterword.

The morning sun shown through the hospital window as the nurse opened the curtains causing Aine to wake up. She looks to her left to see her soul mate resting his head on the side of the bed. Then she started thinking about about what had happened and how scared Sakuya must have been. Sakuya stirred and woke up looking up to find his lover already up.

"Good morning little bird!" Sakuya said gently

"Morning" Aine said resting her hand on his cheek.

"Sleep well?" Aine asked.

"Good enough" Sakuya replied. Then they both chuckled knowing neither of them slept well. Aine stomach let out a loud growl and she blushed.

"I will go ask for some food" Sakuya said laughing.

"Okay" Aine said.

It was 20 minutes before Sakuya came back and said he ordered food for them.

"Do you know when i can get out of here?" Aine asked.

"They said they will release you whenever because your doing fine now.

"Okay then right after we eat. I cannot stant this hospital any longer" Aine said refreshed

"Alright then. we'll leave after we eat then." Sakuya chuckled.

* * *

That is a lot of typing and my hands hurt! review and i will have the next chapter up!! 


End file.
